borderlandsfandomcom-20200223-history
Forum:BL 1 Weapons Giveaway
Seeing a few recent posts and the fact that i have had little reason to farm in a while has lead me to decide to give away " ANY " weapons/ items in my inventory. If you are looking for " ANY " weapon/ item on Pandora just ask and i will see what i can do. Most of my gear is above level 60 but i have some level 21 to level 48 gear. This includes Weapons ( Pearls, Oranges, Purples, ETC.), Class mods ( inculding Manufacturer loyalty coms), Shields and Eridian Artifacts. First come, First served. ! Notice: I DO NOT have any Mods ! My XBOX live GT is same as my sig --> -- 03:31, June 5, 2012 (UTC) : I wouldnt mind having the first pearl sheild (3464 capacity, 305 recharge. Hardened Ironclad) :D : '-THEROFLBOAT 05:12, June 5, 2012 (UTC)' :: Add me on live and ill see what i can do. I probably wont be on till thursday though. 01:36, June 6, 2012 (UTC) Wow! Veggie, you've got some nice weapons there! You have better Pearls at level 60 than I do at level 68. I think something went askew when they did the level update. Too, bad I'm on PS3 or I'd be talking you out of some of those! LOL 02:54, June 6, 2012 (UTC) : No talking required. Anything i have listed is up for grabs. A select few weapons I am keeping for myself for the time being. They are not listed on my inventory page anyway, however. I also have some items that are better than the listed ones. I just didnt get around to changing the page. -- 03:16, June 6, 2012 (UTC) : Wow you do have really awesome stuff and I would really like some of your guns. I'll only be able to get on Sunday before I leave on a trip. If you can be on at some point in the evening I'd greatly appreciate any of the super sweet guns you have. : I am going to try to be on sunday anyway. If you dont get anything before your trip, the offer is good forever. You can try again when you return. I have copies of some of my stuff on other characters ( mostly my pearls and some of my legendaries). I am not duping any of it anymore though, just giving away my unused gear. 05:21, June 10, 2012 (UTC) : Hey are you going to be on Thursday afternoon? That gear is wicked and I would want to get my hands on the 360 Damage Seprens, 353 damage Orge, and the 3300 Pangloin Fortified at the least. If your OK with me asking for more than 3 items, I'd also like Desert Stomper 3-burst, The Tediore Paneaca sheild, and Hellfire. Contact me on XboxLive at Stichez4Snitche, I'll be adding you after I post this. Update: The 360 dmg Serpens and 1100 dmg Aries are gone. Still have the 309 serpens and lower level Aries. Gave away several Beesies but might have 1 or 2 stashed away somewhere. 19:08, June 17, 2012 (UTC) Hi you have awesome equips by the way. I saw a few that I liked but if you have a limit to what you'll give to one person I understand. If you can be on at anytime this week reply me and we'll work out a time and such. I'll add you. -genocidalabyss- No problem. Just shoot me a message on LIVE and we will see what happens. I dont have a limit to how many i will give, just a limit to what i have to give. Several items are no longer available. 03:46, June 18, 2012 (UTC) Hey man, sent you an xbox live message and add.. was wondering if the 1600 bessie was gone yet.. gt is Hillbilly Lew.. i didn put ne accents on the e or a in your name cause it said i culdn.. idk lol ill get back on to see whats up later.. 10:05, July 11, 2012 : I will have to look, i am not sure but think my Bessies are gone as well. 03:16, July 12, 2012 (UTC) Hey ill be on july 20 between 8am and 11am chimera or well you know ill add you tommarow :demonic entlty hey man, I sent you a message on Xbox, but im interested in a few things, 2760 dmg, 88.8 acc, 1.6 RoF, no element, 2.7 scope. Steel Undertaker, '''900 dmg, 68.9 acc, 0.9 RoF, 6 mag, x1 Acid, scoped. '''Hunters Jackal, '''240x2 dmg, 77.0 acc, 16 RoF, scoped. '''Double Stalker, '''248 dmg, 93.5 acc, 12.5 RoF, 55 mag, 3.9 scope, x4 Elec. '''Tsunami, '''1136 dmg, 89.3 acc, 1.7 RoF, 2 mag, x3 Elec. '''Pearl Aries, '''1677 dmg, 98.1 acc, 0.3 RoF, 3 mag. '''Fearsome Bessie, '''3464 capacity, 305 recharge. '''Hardened Ironclad. Thanks, Loverequiem666. (ij0hns0n on xbox) Sorry, But I do not have any more Pearlescent Items Left. They are all Gone, Nada, None, Nill, Asta la Bye Bye. -- 05:12, July 23, 2012 (UTC)